<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tonight here and everywhere (no one else comes close) by pocketpastel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509465">tonight here and everywhere (no one else comes close)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketpastel/pseuds/pocketpastel'>pocketpastel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, House Party, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Angst, Party, because that's always nice, op is crying, seoksoo soft bfs, the gang has fun together, they are good at communicating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketpastel/pseuds/pocketpastel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua's friends throw too many parties.</p><p>Seokmin's a good boyfriend through them all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>new seoksoo selcas makes me want to c-word (cry!) so here we are. i needed to get this on paper.</p><p>listening to the new collab they did with pink sweat$. still crying.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joshua Hong has a headache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Soonyoung thinks bringing a ring light to Mingyu’s house party and shining it directly into everyone’s face is a good idea. Earlier in the night, someone else spilled drinks all over the salt and vinegar chips, making the whole bag soggy. And if things couldn’t get any worse, the song blasting through Seungkwan’s shitty portable speaker just plain sucks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, Mingyu yelps noisily in celebration over- </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait, what’s going on</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Joshua peers over the heavy cooler blocking his way. And- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s just a beer pong game he wasn’t even aware was going on that seems to have culminated in Mingyu whooping Seungcheol’s ass. His eldest friend whines almost as loudly as Mingyu cheers, complaints of the taller man breaking beer pong rules shattering the obnoxious blares from Seungkwan’s playlist. Joshua doesn’t even remember these rules. They seem to change every time he involves himself in a game (and Jeonghan swears he has nothing to do with that).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffs to still air- literally everyone else is congregating in the other rooms leaving Joshua alone in the kitchen to sift through the chips, looking for even the saddest little crumbs that weren’t coated in blithe layers of vodka and the German soda that Junhui and Minghao brought back from their trip to Munich. Finding nothing, he pushes the chips away frustratedly and pulls out a stool from under the counter, sinking into the seat tiredly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Propping his face up in his hands, he wonders if he should just attempt to nap on chip bag pillows- somehow, while Mingyu keeps screaming in the other room- when all of a sudden, a pair of arms circle his shoulders and pull him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Seokmin whispers into his ear. He sounds a little out of breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua chuckles and leans forward and away from him so that he can swerve around in the stool to face his boyfriend. Taking Seokmin’s hands in his own, he pulls the younger man closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saw me earlier,” he teases, squeezing their hands together. “We came here together, silly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Still</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Seokmin pouts, voice tiny as he lifts their intertwined hands up before letting go to hug Joshua properly. “I saw you disappear from the poker room and you didn’t come back for a while. I got worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There goes Seokmin again, making Joshua feel all fuzzy and warm simply by saying perfectly normal things Joshua recognizes any boyfriend should say and doing things any boyfriend should do. It’s just- it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he supposes. It’s nice when Seokmin expresses through gentle, sincere words how much he cares about Joshua and it makes Joshua feel good about himself. About Seokmin. About </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he doesn’t respond right away, Seokmin tilts his head to the side, the corners of his mouth drooping. “Sorry, was that too clingy? Oh man, it was, wasn’t it?” His eyes widen in panic and Joshua’s heart jumps to his throat. “I’m sorry, I just really-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay! Really.” Joshua reassures him, smiling widely with genuine intent despite the throbbing pain in his head. He can’t stand to see Seokmin second-guessing himself over what Joshua considers a perfectly sweet and thoughtful action. “If I feel uncomfortable about something you do- not that you would intend to do it at all, of course you wouldn’t,” he adds quickly. He’s never been so certain that someone wouldn’t hurt him the way he’s sure that Seokmin would never do anything to harm or take advantage of him. “Then I’d let you know right away if you accidentally did something wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. Good!” His boyfriend exhales visibly in relief. “And, um- thank you. I want you to be honest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Honesty is important,” Joshua agrees, his headache starting to slowly dim away. Seokmin moves his hands to Joshua’s waist and swiftly lifts him up from the stool. Grinning, Joshua wraps his legs around Seokmin’s hips and swings his arms around the younger’s neck to hold onto him. Seokmin leans in, nuzzling his nose before pecking his forehead swiftly. They both giggle and Joshua squishes his cheeks. “Cute,” he decides, and Seokmin pouts again, turning his head away shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ewww,” Another, more sarcastic voice cuts in, interrupting their moment. They turn around and catch the judgemental gaze of Jihoon, who is piggybacking off an energetic Soonyoung. Seokmin sticks his tongue out at him while Joshua wonders where the ring light went, then remembers that he doesn’t care as long as it’s far away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Seokmin replies to Jihoon, gesturing to Soonyoung and the happy eyes he’s sending up at his own boyfriend. Jihoon holds back a grin while Seokmin spins Joshua around to set him down on the kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to him,” Soonyoung smiles at them. “You guys are cute together. Jihoonie just hates watching other people be lovey-dovey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Only you and I can do that,” Jihoon declares gruffly. He pauses for a moment, small hands messing up Soonyoung’s newly-dyed silver hair. “Now carry me to the front door. I think I saw Wonwoo run off outside with the bottle of Chardonnay. Bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir!” Soonyoung’s eyes flash and a wobbly Jihoon readjusts his grip on his boyfriend’s shoulders before Soonyoung zooms off like a bullet train.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that, they’re gone. Seokmin puts his hands on Joshua’s knees to push himself forward and touch their foreheads together. “What were you doing in here for so long anyway?” he mumbles, brushing his lips so close to Joshua’s mouth in a way that makes Joshua go crazy inside- lips barely grazing his cheeks so briefly and softly that it leaves him wanting more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They haven’t been dating long, only for a few short weeks in which their dates were limited to study sessions and coffee outings since midterms had been around the corner at the time. They had eased into the skinship easily, Seokmin having been a cuddly and touchy friend even before they confessed how they really felt about each other. But they haven’t kissed yet- not properly on the lips anyway. Was that lame? Joshua wonders if he should be initiating a first kiss since Seokmin hadn’t made any kind of move beyond soft pecks on his forehead and cheeks. Maybe he’s been waiting for Joshua to do something. Maybe Joshua should-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?” Seokmin’s innocent voice breaks his train of thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua blinks, shaking off sweet memories he has all the time to dwell on later. There would be a time and place for a first kiss with this boy he adores so much but it wasn’t going to be tonight. “Looking for the salt and vinegar chips,” he answers. “But they’re all soggy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was Chan’s fault,” Seokmin laughs, all sunshiney and cheerful and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Joshua could listen to that laugh forever. “I watched him make a huge mess when we were in here earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t do anything to stop him?” the older teases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I can’t exactly stop time and catch liquid mid-air.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know? Have you tried?” Joshua retorts, giggling. “By the way, you know you don’t have to call me hyung since we’re dating now, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I like calling you hyung, though,” Seokmin tells him, smiling. “If- if you’re okay with it, of course-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Joshua affirms, still smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah! Okay!” Seokmin’s voice climbs an octave and Joshua hides his grin. “Anyway-” the younger looks around the room, stretching his arms out in a yawn. “It’s kind of warm in here. Can we get some fresh air outside?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Joshua boops his nose, hopping off of the counter. Slipping his hand into Seokmin’s, he tugs him gently to the patio door, a serene smile spreading across his face while the cacophony of Seungkwan’s playlist fades away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a wonder how they haven’t been kicked out of the restaurant yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan wanted to throw Hansol a surprise party to celebrate his boyfriend, a DJ, scoring what he described as “his first really big gig” and it had been a last minute scramble to make plans. They all end up at some shitty knockoff of Cactus Club but Hansol seems content, having run excitedly into Seungkwan’s open arms immediately once they all yelled “Surprise!”. Or maybe Hansol just really likes Seungkwan’s hugs. Maybe it’s a bit of both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua finds himself sitting in between Junhui and Soonyoung. His two dancer friends flick mash potatoes at each other, which is incredibly mature behaviour for two twenty-two year-olds. From across the table, Seokmin reaches for his hand, rubbing circles on Joshua’s palm with his thumb. Soonyoung snorts at this, lemonade flying out of his nose (“Gross,” Wonwoo wrinkles his nose from the other end of the table).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to act all composed just ‘cause hyung is here,” Soonyoung remarks to Seokmin bitingly, arranging his potatoes in the shape of a mountain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you- I just don’t want to make a mess in a public area. For once,” Seokmin retorts defensively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bull,” Soonyoung scoffs, then turns to an amused Joshua. “He wants to be on his best behaviour for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Seokmin barks at his best friend before Joshua can say anything. He pauses, then makes a show of sprinkling some of the cracker crumbs from his soup onto Soonyoung’s plate. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>There</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he announces and Soonyoung howls at this, clapping his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a huge mess you just made!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junhui laughs at him too. “Yeah, Seok is such a badass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Redness creeps up Seokmin’s neck and Joshua grabs his hand again, smiling reassuringly. “It’s alright. You don’t need to try so hard for me, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, though...” Seokmin whines quietly and Joshua wonders why he’s so visibly embarrassed about behaving more maturely. Maybe he’s self-conscious about still trying to impress his own boyfriend even though they're already together. But Joshua thinks it's cute. Joshua thinks everything about Seokmin is cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just be yourself,” he reminds him. “Well I mean, let’s still clean up the mess before the waitstaff come over and see,” he tacks on hastily. From Soonyoung’s other side, Jihoon chooses this moment to set his elbow down on a cold clump of mashed potatoes and Joshua spends the next seven minutes listening to Soonyoung apologize and wipe up the mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s enough commotion that no one notices when Chan orders a beer (“Yes, Jeonghan-hyung I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> legal now!”) and almost immediately spills it everywhere. Minghao, Joshua’s fellow wine-buddy, orders a bottle of Merlot and half of their group claims to be too bloated to help him finish it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua helps Minghao to his car, his Chinese friend almost tumbling over the curb. Minghao manages to steady himself, clutching onto an orange traffic delineator that shouldn’t be in the middle of the parking lot to begin with, but Joshua is glad that it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I cry in the shower,” Minghao tells him, hilariously stubborn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, same!” Joshua exclaims, not completely sarcastic. Minghao goes on about other things, from other places he has cried to how he wants to be taken more seriously by his peers. Joshua pats him on the back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There is a lot to unpack here.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what else, hyung?” he slurs, his legs still jelly by the time they stop in front of Junhui’s sudan. “Seokmin talks about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, I know,” Joshua bites back a smile. “He’s my boyfriend. I talk about him too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh, I’m gonna tell him you said that!” Minghao simpers scandalously, before collapsing into the backseat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He talks about you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Minghao’s words echo in his head as he walks home that night. And Joshua is aware it isn’t supposed to be a big deal, but Minghao’s words feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There’s something about knowing that his relationship with Seokmin is something tangible that the younger talks about with his friends. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends. It isn’t like Joshua’s ever been the type to constantly show off his relationship for everyone within a five kilometre radius to see, to brag about what a wonderful and adorable boyfriend he has. But hearing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seokmin talks about him</span>
  </em>
  <span> makes him feel like the world might just need to hear him scream from the rooftops, from every canyon and mountain, how much Joshua likes Seokmin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua just might.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>On the last day of spring break, Jihoon hosts what he calls an “afternoon outdoor event” and what the rest of them call a “garden party”. Seungcheol presents a pitcher of Kool-Aid he tries to pass off as homemade (“I made it at home”) and Chan spills some almost right away. Mingyu brings little finger sandwiches cut in the shape of tulips and leaves and Joshua claims his own contribution as having helped Mingyu chop up those very same vegetables that ended up in the sandwiches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At half past five, Soonyoung brings out the hose and they all end up in some kind of water fight. Seungkwan chases Hansol and Chan around after he’s hit with a surprise attack from behind. Seungcheol and Jeonghan roll around the grass together like two labrador puppies, the couple’s youthful passion exuding despite being the oldest of their friends. Even Jihoon cracks more than a smile, guffawing along with the others even when Soonyoung has an epiphany about where he hid the dollar store water balloons in Jihoon’s house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua is cornered, Mingyu and Junhui having teamed up to pelt him with balloons from either side. Junhui has four colourful balloons in each hand and Mingyu is holding a red one by his teeth. They hold up the balloons like snowballs, ready to go all in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I surrender!” Joshua laughs, holding up his arms defensively. Junhui brings his arm back, about to strike when out of nowhere, another body tackles him to the floor. Junhui’s eight water balloons fall, barely bouncing off the lawn and the Chinese man howls as Seokmin brings out a water balloon the size of a watermelon from behind him. Mingyu jumps into their pile and Joshua watches the balloon flop dangerously between all their bodies before it explodes in Mingyu’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ends up lying down on the lawn, still laughing at the scene and just stares up at the sky for a little while. Seokmin’s face pops into view, smiling down at him adoringly and the butterflies in Joshua’s stomach do gold medal gymnastics. Seokmin kneels down and holds out his hand to help him up. Joshua gracefully accepts his hand and suddenly Seokmin is stretching his arm back again and a blue water balloon erupts in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Traitor,” Joshua laughs, trying to catch his breath as Seokmin pins him down by the shoulders and Wonwoo and Seungkwan run up to him with the hose. He spits out the water, still giggling as Wonwoo and Seungkwan rush off to hit their next target. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin is still hovering over him, big brown eyes locked with his own and Joshua gulps down the bubble of nerves in his throat. Seokmin leans down, shaky hands still on Joshua’s shoulders and Joshua lets his eyelids flutter shut and his lips part, half-expecting this to be another trick but hoping that it’s not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin kisses him gently, soft lips moving slowly and timidly. Joshua follows his movements, kissing him back as sweetly as he can imagine and Seokmin’s hands fumble to cup his cheeks. They’re both completely soaked in water and Joshua already hears Jeonghan’s obnoxious taunting from a distance. Yet somehow his world still stops spinning for that moment and all he feels is warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that okay?” Seokmin asks him shyly when they finally pull away from each other and Joshua kind of wants to squeal out loud at how cute Seokmin is being, all nervous downcast eyes and the way he bites his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he catches himself in time, squeezing Seokmin’s arm and the other man sighs in relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good- I’m um- I was really scared to do it but I really wanted our first kiss to be all romantic for you and everything, you know?” Seokmin mumbles softly, still staring at the grass and Joshua isn’t a crier, he really isn’t, but he thinks he might start bawling right there in the middle of Jihoon’s uncut lawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- you-” he stammers, “I’d love it even if you kissed me in the middle of a Spartan race or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow was that cheesy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Joshua cringes internally but the younger doesn’t seem to mind. “Ah, okay…” Seokmin finally meets his eyes again, still fidgety. “I should book the tickets soon, then,” he jokes. Soon they’re back to throwing water balloons at each other but the warm buzz in Joshua’s stomach doesn’t go away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The following months fly by like a breeze and before he knows it, his friends still stuck in school are all finished their finals and Joshua finds himself back at his old college dorm. It’s a bizarre coincidence that Hansol and Chan ended up living in the same studio apartment as he and Jeonghan did. None of them ever dwell on it for too long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, the hole in the wall is still here!” Joshua peels back a poster of some Netflix show Hansol has been obsessed with. The massive hole stares back at him, a hilarious reminder of one night where Jeonghan’s foot had gone through the delicate wallpaper and into the plaster. Hansol smiles at the hole too, before quickly smoothing down the corner of the poster back in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been Minghao’s idea to hold a classy wine-tasting night where everyone would sip Grenache and Pinot Noir and pretend to be sophisticated adults. Only Hansol and Chan offered up their place to host and despite them sharing a larger than average studio as a dorm, they still struggled to fit thirteen grown men inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan crashes through the door with several six-packs (“Not for tonight!”) and Seokmin trails behind him. While Hansol makes a beeline to help Seungkwan stock up the fridge, Joshua flits towards his own boyfriend, excited to show him the hole in the wall. His smile drops when he sees the expression on the younger man’s face. Seokmin looks exhausted, bags under bloodshot eyes and Joshua immediately hugs him, frowning in concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” he pries gently when they pull back. Seokmin holds onto Joshua’s sleeve, bottom lip jutted out in a pout. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not trying to be cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Joshua notices. He moves himself back into Seokmin’s arms, noticing how tightly the younger hugged him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minnie? What’s wrong?” he asks again but Seokmin just nuzzles his face in Joshua’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing hyung, I’m just tired,” Seokmin tries to smile at him but it doesn’t reach his ears. “Really, I’m okay!” he exclaims a little louder when Joshua furrows his brow in suspicion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know something’s wrong,” Joshua shakes him gently. “Do you want to talk about it later, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin just nods, sad expression unchanged and Joshua leans slightly upwards to plant a short, sweet kiss on his lips. “You can come find me whenever,” he reminds him. “I’ll always be here for you,” he adds, even though he thinks that much is obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, hyung,” Seokmin mumbles, looking down at the floorboards. Joshua pats his cheek before kissing it too. They stay like that for a while, Seokmin’s shaky hands playing with the edge of Joshua’s sweater, before Hansol and Seungkwan turn away from the fridge and approach them, identical looks of worry on their faces. Seokmin just shoots them a tired smile and changes the subject, inquiring about the alcohol content in tonight’s wines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Chan returns from who knows where with Minghao, the latter strolling into the dorm tugging a wheelbarrow full of bottles behind him. The rest of the gang file in one by one until the dorm is tightly packed with their friends and about fifty bottles of wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua listens to Soonyoung and Seungcheol chat, the rapper asking excited questions about the dancer’s recent graduation, but he can’t help but sneak uneasy glances at Seokmin from across the room. He’s swaying with Seungkwan and Jihoon, the three of them having pulled up some cheesy karaoke playlist on YouTube and Joshua thinks that’s probably the opposite activity that should be taking place at a classy cocktail party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously that doesn’t matter, because what he really cares about is how unhappy Seokmin looks despite plastering on a grimace for their other friends. Joshua tries to smile at him, to meet his gaze and convey a signal that he’ll allow Seokmin to drag him away from any conversation anytime. Seokmin finds his eyes almost instantly, like he was looking for Joshua too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Joshua strolls over to him calmly, knowing that running would draw attention to them and he has a pretty good guess of whether Seokmin wants that right now. Seokmin keeps staring at him, eyes still big and sad, and Seungkwan nudges him frantically and Jihoon finally notices that something’s wrong when Joshua stops in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to be alone?” Joshua keeps his voice low but patient. Seokmin nods and grabs a hold of his sleeve again. Seungkwan and Jihoon scatter, the younger mumbling something about stopping Hansol from hotboxing the bathroom (Minghao really had another thing coming when he planned how the evening was supposed to go).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin tugs him in the direction of Hansol’s bedroom and Joshua readily lets himself be pulled. “Oooh, have fun you two!” Jeonghan cackles as he pushes past them. “But not too much fun!” he adds airily, and Joshua flips him the bird. Seokmin closes Hansol’s door quietly and Joshua sits down on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a hole under that poster,” he points to said poster, considering launching into a story he knows Seokmin would usually find funny. The younger man turns off the light, plopping down sadly on the bed beside him and Joshua decides the story can wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it now?” he asks, taking Seokmin’s hand in his own. “About what’s bothering you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just-” Seokmin rubs his eyes with his free hand. “I-I-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside the room, a bottle smashes onto the ground violently. They both wince at the sound and at the yells that follow. Like all chaos, it settles (surprisingly quickly too- perhaps everyone is losing their attention span by the hour) and the dorm grows quiet once more, only the sound of Soonyoung’s playful rendition of an old 80s ballad audible from Hansol’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s just it, Shua-hyung. I don’t know why I feel like shit tonight, but I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Joshua understands. Of course he understands. “I see- I get it. Sometimes it’s just one of those days, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin groans and leans backward onto the bed. “But I don’t get it- I don’t have anything to feel sad about.” Joshua coerces him to elaborate and Seokmin continues, eyes glued to the glow-in-the-dark star stickers on Hansol’s ceiling. “I’m done with school ‘till the fall, I’m here at a party to get wine-drunk with my friends. And-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pauses, gathering his thoughts. “And I have you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do,” Joshua agrees. “And you always will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Seokmin lets out a breathy sigh. “I-I really...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trails off, and it’s like it’s on purpose. Joshua doesn’t hold it against him. “It’s okay to feel down without a reason. It happens sometimes, and it sucks, but it’s alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He holds on to Seokmin’s hand with both of his, tracing hearts with his fingers. Seokmin catches on to the gesture and squeezes his hand. “Have you just been feeling, you know- blue, recently?” Joshua asks him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, besides the usual exam stress but that’s over. So it’s really just tonight,” Seokmin answers, timid words stabbing at Joshua’s soft heart. He hates this. He hates seeing Seokmin dejected- hearing it and knowing it and perceiving it all hurt him all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just- I just kind of want to go home right now,” Seokmin gulps down a sob, practically trembling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s completely okay,” Joshua reassures him again, lying down too so he can shift his body closer to his boyfriend’s. “Do you want me to come with you, or do you want to be alone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- you should stay here,” Seokmin answers too quickly, too quietly and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Joshua feels his chest pull apart. “I wouldn’t want to drag you out of here when you’re having fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Seokmin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You wouldn’t be dragging me out. I want to do whatever I can to help you feel better tonight,” Joshua lays his head on Seokmin’s shoulder as they both stare up at plastic stars. “You’re a priority,” he adds, knowing Seokmin needs to hear it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even if he thinks he already knows that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin doesn’t respond and Joshua tilts his head up to kiss his cheek again. “If you want me to go home with you, I will. It’s that easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it really?” the younger murmurs, leaning his head on Joshua’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Joshua won’t budge on this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we go back to my place and cuddle?” Seokmin’s voice drops even more and Joshua hates that he sounds so embarrassed, so guilty about asking a valid question. “I just want a chill night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we can,” Joshua answers honestly and with the most sincere smile he can give.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, hyung,” Seokmin’s voice grows a little more confident and Joshua just keeps looking at him softly, sincere about everything he’s said tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything he’s said ever.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s yacht is a much better fit for a friend group of ten plus adults. The boat is massive, white and blue sailor motifs all over. Joshua is glad Seungcheol didn’t go through with naming the yacht after his dog, or after Jeonghan, like he had been considering. There’s a blank canvas on the side of the boat where the name should be written in golden cursive, but they agree that Seungcheol has all the time in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“Tequila!” Chan cries, splattering tequila all over Mingyu, who’s in front of him trying to form a conga line with a reluctant Minghao and Wonwoo. Hansol bops his head at the makeshift DJ booth, with Seungkwan shouting over the music while perched on his lap holding a cocktail that looks like it would be called a Blue Hawaii if they were at a public bar. Junhui is the loudest tonight, his screams rivaling in volume with the ridiculous EDM Hansol decides to play for them, while Soonyoung and Jihoon make out on the sticky couch off to the side that reeks of alcohol and sweat. Seungcheol probably cleaned that couch a total of three times. </p><p> </p><p>Joshua jumps up and down with his friends, slightly afraid that Seokmin, who’s hopping next to him, will fall through the floor with how hard he’s bouncing on the boat. Jeonghan hands Joshua a shot of lime drops and suddenly he’s squished in between Seokmin and Seungcheol in Mingyu’s conga line, Soonyoung and Chan yelling to each other from either end. </p><p> </p><p>He blinks again and all of a sudden he’s on the sticky couch, head laid snugly on Seokmin’s chest. “You’re so red, Shua-hyung,” Seokmin giggles. “Sometimes I’ll forget what a lightweight you are, and then it’s funny again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut- shut up,” Joshua tries to swat at his face, arms flailing wildly. “I’m a heavyweight! It just depends on the drink!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’s how it works...” Seokmin sing-songs, grinning widely. “It’s okay, I still love you even when you’re a big dumb-dumb hyung!” </p><p> </p><p>The buzz in Joshua’s head screeches to a halt and he sits up so quickly that it just about comes rushing back at full speed because <em> did he just hear that right? </em></p><p> </p><p>He turns around to get a proper look at Seokmin, who’s just a faded blur on the couch, and perhaps Joshua really is a lightweight. “What did you say, Minnie?”</p><p> </p><p>The blurry blob turns fire engine red. “I said I- uh, I-I don’t think that’s how it works...”</p><p> </p><p>“No, the part after that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, that you’re a big dumb-dumb hyung?...” Joshua squints at Seokmin, whose nervous grimace gradually refocuses itself in his view. </p><p> </p><p>“You said that you lo-”</p><p> </p><p>“CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!” Jeonghan’s sudden shout startles them both and they whip their head around to the direction of their friend and <em> holy crap </em> Joshua’s definitely a heavyweight because there’s no way he’s mistaking the image of Choi Seungcheol down on one knee holding something up in front of his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, are you serious?” Jeonghan hisses, eyes fixed on Seungcheol and ignoring the equally incredulous stares from the others. “Get up right now, Cheol!” </p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be serious?” Seungcheol waves the object in his hand around. “See, I even have a ring and everything!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a ring from a bottle cap!”</p><p> </p><p>“Still a ring!” Seungcheol slurs, wobbling on his bended knee. “I mean it, Jeonghannie- I want to marry you.”</p><p> </p><p>Joshua watches Jeonghan shut his eyes tightly and exhale, clearly exasperated and possibly also drunk himself. “We- we should talk about this later. When you’re not shitfaced and I’m not light-headed.” <em> Yup, he’s not sober either. </em>Jeonghan turns around slowly, like he’s contemplating what to do next, before stomping downstairs to the lower floor of the boat. </p><p> </p><p>“No, wait!” Seungcheol tries to stand up to follow him, still wobbling. Wonwoo and Mingyu rush to either side of him to help him to the couch and they nod at Joshua to move over. Joshua grabs Seokmin’s hand and jumps off the couch, pulling his boyfriend with him.</p><p> </p><p><em> His boyfriend who had just told him he loved him. </em> “That sure was something, huh?” Seokmin chuckles, changing the subject and Joshua brings them over to a more secluded area of the boat, still stumbling a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Minnie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” his boyfriend squeaks out. </p><p> </p><p>“You said you love me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- yeah,” Seokmin releases his hand and scratches at the back of his neck. “Yeah. Yeah, I did!” he repeats a little louder and Joshua thinks he sees what looks like determination flash across Seokmin’s eyes, the younger standing up straighter and more confidently.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Shua-hyung,” he declares. “And I’m not afraid to tell you. Because I’m not afraid of anything if you’re here with me.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Awww </em>. Joshua needs to sit down again. “I’m glad,” he teases. “And I love you too.” </p><p> </p><p>Seokmin’s eyes light up with delight and Joshua’s heart threatens to soar out his chest. A pair of lips crash against his own and he hopes Seokmin can feel him smile through the kiss. If not, well they’ll have all morning to kiss and snuggle.</p><p> </p><p>(But he hopes they’ll have forever.)</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not just saying that ‘cause you’re drunk, right?” Seokmin murmurs, caressing his cheeks. “I- I hope you mean it. Because I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I mean it.” And he does. He’s never been more sure about anything in his life. “I love you,” Joshua repeats more quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Seokmin echoes. “And I want to tell you again when you wake up tomorrow morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’ll say it back,” Joshua promises. His boyfriend hums, pulling him into a tighter embrace and they stay like that for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’ll get you some water, hyung.” Seokmin makes him take a seat on the floor and Joshua hears the sound of his own voice whine for him not to leave but all he’s left with is a kiss on his forehead as Seokmin starts skipping back to where they were hanging out before.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Joshua whispers again into the cool summer night.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung had entered some raffle draw and actually won, to the surprise of everyone. The story Joshua hears through the grapevine is that one day, Jihoon quietly stepped into the loft his boyfriend shares with Junhui and Wonwoo only to find a hot tub on the back porch. </p><p> </p><p>It hadn’t been difficult for Soonyoung to convince his roommates to invite the rest of their friends over to come and pretend that everyone could fit in the hot tub together. Joshua can’t help but notice the urgent manner in which Seungcheol whispers to Soonyoung when the dancer happily invites them, and it’s obvious what that’s about.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon hypothesizes that the hot tub won’t fit all of them, and as usual he’s correct. On Sunday night, Joshua’s sitting with half of the group, seven of them talking and drinking around the hot tub while four others play games indoors. Seungcheol had disappeared upstairs with Jeonghan about an hour ago and Joshua exchanges knowing glances with the rest of their friends, knowing what is transpiring if the sentimental and nostalgic gestures he had helped Seungcheol prepare for the past two weeks is working out for his eldest friend.</p><p> </p><p>Really, the weekend is perfect except for one small, odd detail.</p><p> </p><p>Seokmin is hiding something from him.</p><p> </p><p>Hansol and Seungkwan don’t leave each others’ sides all weekend and Jihoon clings on to a delighted Soonyoung despite mocking jeers from their friends. It’s not like Seokmin doesn’t hug or cuddle him during the trip, but there’s a strange tension between them that wasn’t there before.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” he asks shakily, when they’re washing dishes after dinner on Friday. “You seem a little distracted today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, everything’s fine,” Seokmin says stiffly and Joshua notices his tone is more nervous than anything else. The porcelain plates tremble in Seokmin’s hands as he reaches for the dish soap. “I’ve just got...a lot on my mind, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Joshua bites his lip. “Okay, but you know you can always talk to me about anything, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, hyung. You’ve mentioned this before.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And I meant it. I still do. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He watches Seokmin horse around with Wonwoo and Mingyu inside, the three of them doubling over with laughter while Seungkwan pretends to hit them with a spatula. Joshua sinks into the hot tub, nerves bubbling up in his stomach. Had he done something wrong? It was so unlike Seokmin to act like this. He had decided to give Seokmin some space so he could approach Joshua when he was ready but it was the final night of the trip and Seokmin is inside, snorting and giggling with their friends while he’s frustrated and confused in Soonyoung’s tiny hot tub. </p><p> </p><p>Their friends don’t seem to notice anything’s off about Seokmin. Chan knocks over Jihoon’s cocktail and the latter squirts water at him while Minghao and Hansol converse with Junhui about his new internship. Soonyoung sits with Jihoon between his legs, shuffling the laminated card deck he brought along.</p><p> </p><p>At some point, Seungkwan opens the screen door and stomps over to drag Hansol away, citing that they had something to sort out in their room. While the rest of his friends whistle and holler, making suggestive comments until the couple is out of earshot, Joshua musters up an excuse to leave, grabbing his towel and rushing back to the room he shares with Seokmin. It doesn’t help that the last thing he sees is Soonyoung poking at Jihoon’s ass with raised eyebrows and the obnoxious hoots return.</p><p> </p><p>He passes by Jeonghan and Seungcheol in the hallway, the other couple only looking at each other as they sway and blush. Joshua smiles at the glint of silver on Jeonghan’s finger and he’s about to congratulate them but they disappear down the hall and all of a sudden he finds himself in bed, his swim trunks still dripping wet as he curls up by himself in the cold scratchy blankets.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, he doesn’t know what to do. Were they going to fight about this? They’ve had disagreements before but nothing serious enough to escalate into fighting, since they’d always managed to talk it out. It wouldn’t be Joshua’s first fight- <em> is it even a fight if he’s not even angry? </em> - as part of a couple but it’s the first time he’s fighting with a boyfriend with whom he sees an actual future with. His vision blurs, and <em> oh, here come the tears. </em>It’s probably better if he cries it out right now, since it’s not like Seokmin would be coming up to join him anytime so-</p><p> </p><p>“Shua?” a voice interrupts his train of thought. A voice he’s barely heard from all week. The fuzzy image of Seokmin standing at the doorway slices through his heart and Joshua sniffles, before the tightness in his chest gives away and he breaks out into heavy sobs, his pent-up emotion from the whole weekend finally erupting.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung? Oh my-” Seokmin rushes over to him, jumping in between the sheets. He brings Joshua into his arms, holding onto him tightly and kissing the top of his head over and over as his boyfriend cries into his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, what’s wrong? I’m here, please don’t cry. Is there anything I can do? I’ll do-”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on with you? Why won’t you tell me?” Joshua sniffles, dabbing at his tears and <em> fuck, he never cries, he never cries, he never- </em></p><p> </p><p>“I-” Seokmin starts, before letting out a sigh and shaking his head to himself. “Oh man, I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p><em> What does that mean? </em>Joshua opens his mouth, about to ask but Seokmin continues to ramble. “I’m so sorry that I’ve been all weird lately. I promise it’s not something you did, hyung. I just- I got so nervous about um, asking you something and I haven’t been handling it the best way. But I really am sorry. Fuck, can you ever forgive me?”</p><p> </p><p>Joshua scoffs a little under his breath. “I mean, I’d like to know what you were going to ask me first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, right,” Seokmin inhales, his breath still shaky. “Um, so, I- I didn’t hear about Seungcheol’s proposal plans.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, you aren’t alone in that. He didn’t want it spreading throughout the group since you know Jeonghan would have found out real quick,” Joshua slowly sits up in the bed, still wiping the remnants of tears away. “But what does this have to do with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Seokmin lets out a soft chuckle, and it’s as sweet of a melody as always. Even if Joshua’s still confused about what’s going on. “Um, I wasn’t sure if he was gonna do this whole public thing, right? And I was worried that in case he was, it’d kind of upstage this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Upstage what?- <em> oh my gosh,” </em> Joshua clamps a hand over his mouth as Seokmin reaches into his pocket and takes out a small navy box . “Minnie, we’ve only been dating for eight months-”</p><p> </p><p>“No no no!” Seokmin holds up his hands and shakes his head frantically. “It’s uh, a promise ring. I’ve um, been carrying this around all weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. <em> Oh. </em>Joshua lets out a sigh of relief and now he thinks he might cry for a different reason. Seokmin fumbles with the box, lifting the top to reveal a small, spherical turquoise set on top of a silver band.</p><p> </p><p>It’s beautiful. Joshua’s breath hitches and Seokmin looks around and down at the floor. “Am I- am I supposed to get down on my knee for this or-?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I mean you don’t have to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, cool. This is embarrassing but Seungkwan kicked my shins kind of hard today, so…” Seokmin trails off and it’s like the tension in the room has evaporated as he cracks a grin and sits up properly, shuffling the sheets surrounding them.</p><p> </p><p>He plucks the ring out of the box carefully and holds it up in front of him. “Um, so- Shua-hyung, you really mean a lot to me. Like, everything to me, you know? I love you and I promise that I’ll always be by your side if you accept this ring and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Joshua tackles him in a hug, his swim trunks still dripping water all over the bed. “Yes, yes, of course I accept it! Seokmin, I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I lo-”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” Seokmin laughs as he circles his arms around Joshua’s waist, pulling them back up on the bed. Taking the older’s hand in his, he slides the ring on his finger, beaming as Joshua admires the tiny piece of jewelry. </p><p> </p><p><em> Wait so- </em>“Were you nervous to give it to me?” Joshua breaks into a small smile. “Is that why you’ve been so jumpy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, hyung don’t make fun of me!” Seokmin covers his face behind his hands with a pout. “And yeah- I was so scared you wouldn’t want to wear it. I mean, at first I was like, ‘Of course hyung will accept it’ but then I started to overthink everything and I got nervous, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I do accept it,” Joshua reassures him. “And I promise that <em> I’ll </em> always be by your side as long as you want me there.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, forever?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. And nothing less.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a lull- a short, brief pause between them, before Joshua speaks up again.</p><p> </p><p>“I still do want you to communicate with me about how you’re feeling, okay? I understand why you were fidgety this weekend and it was a surprise but please just- let hyung know if there’s something going on with you, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will, hyung,” Seokmin nods understandingly. “I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Joshua squeezes his hand affirmingly and Seokmin exhales, more relaxed. “Man, Cheol-hyung must have been terrified to ask Hannie-hyung tonight. A marriage proposal has got to be at least ten times more nerve-wracking.”</p><p> </p><p>“They talked it out after what happened on Seungcheol’s boat,” Joshua explains as they lie down on their backs, hands intertwined. “And they came to the conclusion together that the answer would be yes. The real surprise was <em> how </em> Seungcheol would do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, that makes sense,” Seokmin nods. </p><p> </p><p>Another, more comfortable silence falls over them, before- “We’re going to have that talk eventually too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, then <em> I’ll </em> be able to surprise <em> you </em> with how I’m planning to propose!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if I propose first,” Joshua hums, pulling him closer again. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Minnie,” Joshua probes at Seokmin’s shoulder. “It’s almost one in the afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?...” Seokmin rubs his eyes, stirring in the sheets “Oh shit,” he realizes. “What time did we tell the others again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Two-thirty,” Joshua hums. Seokmin groans and tiredly shoves him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s plenty of time. We cleaned yesterday, too. Why don’t we go back to bed?…” Seokmin’s eyelids fall again and Joshua scrunches up his nose at him.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, I’ll cook us breakfast,” he pouts as he paws at Seokmin’s chest. His boyfriend bites his lip and kicks him playfully in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p> </p><p>“Waffles?” Joshua offers and Seokmin perks up. </p><p> </p><p>“From the box?” he asks excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“From the box,” Joshua affirms, because they’re still saving up for that waffle iron. It can wait.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what are we waiting for?” Seokmin finally sits up, grabbing a hold of Joshua’s hand and tugging him off of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>They fall into easy conversation at the dining table, chatting about anything and everything as they nibble on store bought waffles that Joshua thinks are mediocre but he’ll love them because Seokmin loves them. At about quarter past two, there’s a knock on the door and they both freeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go get changed,” Joshua laughs, nudging him to their bedroom. “I’ll get the door.”</p><p> </p><p>Seokmin nods hurriedly, rushing off to change out of his pajamas, and Joshua wipes syrup off his mouth before walking to the entrance. Content, he opens the door and there stand all their friends, some of them holding boxes.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry we’re late,” Soonyoung apologizes. Joshua rubs his eyes and blinks at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you guys are early, actually-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I mean, we knew that!” Seungcheol chuckles, the rest of the group letting out laughs at varying volumes. </p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t be late for the party of the year!” Chan booms, poking his head out from behind the box Hansol and Seungkwan struggle to hold up together.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not the par- okay...” Joshua watches the eleven of them file in enthusiastically like a pack of puppies. They set their boxes on the dining table, pushing aside Joshua and Seokmin’s breakfast (made at one in the afternoon) and Seokmin walks back into the living room, smoothing down his t-shirt- one of Joshua’s oversized shirts.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready?” he grins at Joshua and the older playfully knocks his shoulders together.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely.” Joshua looks to their friends, who are scattered around the apartment. Soonyoung and Jihoon bicker about where to put the housewarming gift they brought, while Mingyu, Jeonghan, and Seungkwan are already putting their hands on every tiny new houseplant. Hansol sticks his head in the fridge and Chan spills water on the counter, while the rest of them talk amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Seokmin cups his hands in a makeshift megaphone. “Attention, everyone!” he calls and the noise dies down as their friends all turn to look at the two hosts.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to our lovely new home!” Seokmin throws his hands up in the air, gesturing towards the kitchen to start their tour. Their friends cheer appreciatively and Joshua smiles as he follows his boyfriend to guide them around the apartment, showing them everything from their new kettle to their new shower curtain. Eventually, they all spread over the apartment again. Joshua musters a grimace as Seungkwan brings his speaker out of his pocket and the roars in the apartment grow louder as the afternoon fades into the night time. </p><p> </p><p>Joshua pokes around the cupboards, rummaging through all the snacks Seokmin picked up yesterday when he had been working out last-minute paperwork with their landlord. He feels around further back into the shelves with his hand to pull out anything that might have gotten shuffled all the way inside; Seokmin really bought that many snacks, but Joshua’s not complaining. There’s a few larger bags shoved at the very back and Joshua pulls out the first one his hand bumps into.</p><p> </p><p>He stares at the salt and vinegar chips, before looking up and around. From across the room, Seokmin catches his eye. Joshua watches his eyes flit from the bag of chips to the soft smile slowly spreading across Joshua’s face. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it truly is the little things. Seokmin’s own smile widens, reaching all the way to his eyes and Joshua doesn’t think he’s ever seen something more beautiful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gonna go cry again! </p><p>comments appreciated&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>